


Risking It

by CyanSeashells



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Mild Angst, Senku sucks at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanSeashells/pseuds/CyanSeashells
Summary: Both of them knew that there was something between them, but given their situation, Senku had assumed they had a silent agreement to not act on it. Until Gen walked into his hut that night, that is.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	Risking It

The sun had set hours ago, but amongst the sleeping silence spread across the settlement of the kingdom of science there was one person still up and working on some equipment. He did not care for the idea of needing enough sleep, even if they'd be setting off with the Perseus again in the early morning.

Completely caught up in making some final adjustments before he could start testing, Senku hadn’t even noticed anyone come in. Or how they were looking over his shoulder at what he was doing. Until the intruder spoke up, that is.

“Not getting any sleep tonight? I bet the crew’s not gonna be as motivated with their frontman barely functioning from sleep deprivation while sailing off, Senku-chan. You should reconsider.”  
A ghost of a laugh escaped Senku as he threw Gen a glance, lingering for just a second before he went right back to tinkering.  
“Ryusui’s the captain, he can be your frontman for all I care. I just need to see if I can get some new navigational equipment up and running for the trip.” He explained, slightly amused Gen was still trying to cover up the fact that he was just worried with logic. That, or he was just using it to convince Senku. Either way, it wouldn’t work. The mentalist was not going to change his mi-

The scientist’s breath got stuck in his throat for a second when he felt a pair of arms move around his waist and the weight of a head against his shoulder. “I’ll stay with you til you’re going to bed, then.” The mentalist muttered, making Senku’s.. _something_ nearly do flips from how close his voice sounded. 

This.

This was not a friendly gesture. This was definitely a move. Even Senku, who avoided thinking of romance like the plague, could tell as much.  
Because he had seen it coming, after all. 

From the beginning he and Gen had just clicked, the way they worked together and understood each other only furthering their bond more than Senku thought could possibly happen within such a short time. While these kinds of situations and emotions were highly unpredictable, Senku had always assumed it was (unfortunately) possible for him to develop feelings for someone at some point out of his control- and with their mutual understanding of each other, such emotions were a struggle to hide. A single lingering look could have been the gesture that would've blown his cover, for all Senku knew.  
It was all just logical deduction to come to predicting this illogical situation. And he had to say, Senku sure as hell wished he had been wrong about thinking this was going to happen. Because they both knew what the scientist would respond. 

“Trying to make a move, huh? Maybe, if I was still a schoolboy, I’d be a mess right now and trying to think of how to reciprocate.” Senku’s tone was somewhat light, joking- Though this tone was lost when he said the next thing. “But you know I’m not. Neither of us is. You know what I think about getting into this kind of stuff right now. It’s a bad idea.”  
A clear rejection, a perfect clean cut to get him to back off. He hated doing it like that, but he couldn’t be all wishy-washy on this. He couldn’t get distracted from his work- There was no way an attempt at a relationship wouldn't get in the way of his goal. At worst, he could be jeopardizing everything. Of course his friends might insist Senku was allowed to have a focus other than his goal of saving everyone- But it didn’t work like that. He didn’t work like that. It was just too big of a risk to take right now.

Senku had expected Gen to back off, that he’d understand, but he remained unmoving, only speaking up after a good ten seconds. “How about just one night? Letting off some steam once in a wh..” The man trailed off as soon as their eyes met, Senku’s eyes stern- But softening up more when he could see in Gen’s eyes that something more serious was going on. That this wasn’t just stupidity for a bad idea's sake. Didn’t mean he was gonna handle it with silk gloves, though. But if Gen really knew him, he wouldn’t expect such a thing either.  
“What is this really about, mentalist?” Senku asked, hoping to just get to the point already so they could leave it.

Finally, the forced smile dropped from his face and he let go so they could face eachother. Senku crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation to why the unspoken agreement to not busy themselves with things like these had been broken.

“We got.. Really close to dying back there.”

“This is gonna be something awfully sentimental, isn’t it.” Senku interjected, pulling a mildly disgusted face- The mood lightening up again for a second as the ghost of a smile appeared on Gen’s face, lightly slapping the scientist’ shoulder with his sleeve-covered hand.  
“You’re really too mean! But yeah.. When I was turning to stone, I just couldn’t help but think how lame it would be if I died without ever telling you-“ 

“You didn’t need to tell me, I know” Another interjection, though this time Senku was shut up by Gen’s hand on his mouth, giving him a warning look to let him finish.  
“You have a point, but.., I think I’d at least want to experience a kiss, or something, before either of us died.”  
Senku swallowed in any know-it-all comment that he was about to throw in response to that and leaned back, hands on the table behind him as he stared up at the ceiling of the hut they were in for a few seconds. Just taking a moment to let it all run through his head again.

“Alright.” He finally responded, Gen’s eyes opening wide in surprise to his agreement- Making the corner of Senku’s lips curl up. As time went on, the guarded mentalist allowed himself to show more emotion- To think they would've gotten to the point Senku could easily read the excitement off his face at the one worded agreement.  
But yeah, no. As if Senku would bow on his views that easily to kiss him right now. Though Gen knew that too.  
“I’ll make you a promise if you do me one back. If either of us is about to kick the bucket, I’ll make sure it’ll happen. Just continue to stay by my side.” And don’t hate me for the rejection. He couldn’t say it, but despite his resolve in his decision, Senku would hate if this would destroy all the trust, and anything else they had built up.

But Gen just smiled, a genuine smile that made the lightbulb above them seem to shine just a bit brighter, because he knew that promise was more than the ambitious scientist would ever dare to give to anyone. “I suppose that deal also includes not making another move until everyone is restored?”  
“Naturally.”  
“What about after, though? Do I have a chance then?” Gen asked it in a slightly playful tone, but the way he looked right into Senku’s eyes meant he was serious, Senku could tell that much.  
And it took him by surprise. They both knew that this operation could take ages, possibly their whole lives to achieve. It would be more logical for Gen, if he wanted those experiences, to just go find some other person to be with. There was literally no logic in making such a request, which is probably why it gripped his heart so badly, moving it further into motion despite his previous efforts to restrain it. 

“You’re.. Willing to wait that long?” Senku’s voice was closer to a whisper than anything, head tilting to the side and fingers gripping at nothing. This was new. A bit frightening, really. These feelings weren’t easy to deal with, even when they were talking about a far off potential future- Which almost made the scientist think it was unfortunate, because it proved he was right about his decision to not give in.  
But Gen just nodded in response, and Senku could tell that brief head movement had given him a little more hope for the future.  
“Then, when this is all over, I’m all yours.”  
A future he wanted to experience someday.  
“Then the agreement’s settled.”

  


“Of course the most logical man would manage his potential love life with an agreement.” Gen muttered up at the sky, standing still to just admire the stars visible at that point of the night- And to still his beating heart. Though he couldn’t wipe the genuine smile off his face. Senku might have seen it as a rejection, but Gen had feared that he’d just be pushed off with a disgusted look, and that would have been the end of it. But no, the weight was finally off his shoulders, he could finally be completely sure the feelings were mutual, and he had a new future to dream about.  
And for now, that was all either of them needed.

**Author's Note:**

> aa this is my first time writing for this fandom, so I hope it's alright ! I'm hoping to write more stuff soon!! Honestly, I was thinking at first to have this end a little bit more angsty, but gosh I'm bad at that :"


End file.
